


Monsters

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Monsters

来自夏日的凉风透过大开的窗户吹进教室内，吹开了最靠近窗边课桌上的课本，哗哗哗地发出风吹过翻页的声响，眼看还要被吹翻开更多，中途却被一只瘦削的手摁住合了起来，拎起书换了个方向。

他重新把视线放回手边的书上。

“全、全圆佑，你的语文作业呢？”扎着马尾的女孩子从这列的第一个一路往后收作业，直到走到最后一个座位，有些圆润的脸上顿时没了刚才的笑容，变得小心翼翼。

被点名的全圆佑连头都没抬，仅仅是抬眼瞥了对方一眼，然后把手伸进抽屉摸出一本练习册来，直接放到她手上那摞已经有了一定厚度的练习册的最上面，随后注意力又回到书上，就跟眼前根本没这个人一样。

女孩子倒是没有半点被忽视的愤怒，反而立刻如释重负地松口气，转身快步离开。

即便是课间时的热闹也与他无关，他依旧安静地坐在座位上翻过一页页书页，直到上课铃打响才拿出一个书签做好标记把书收起来，找出课本上课。

就连放学之后只要收拾好就可以直接离开不需要与谁客套或开心地说明天见，也没有人与他结伴走出校门，但他完全不介意这点对他来说无关重要的事，顾好自己就足够了。

“啊，抱歉。”明明是他一时没注意在走出教室的时候不小心碰到同班的同学，对方却先一步对他礼貌地道歉，他心安理得地接受，几乎是不可见的点了点头就继续往外走。

被落在后面的男孩子一双漂亮的桃花眼不可控地跟着全圆佑远去的背影，直到对方拐过拐弯消失在他的视线中，才稍稍低头，捂着嘴巴露出一个轻蔑的笑容。

全圆佑快步出了校门往公交车站走，一点眼神也没分给隔壁，都走开好一段了才被一直抱胸站在不显眼处的男人开口截住。“喂，全圆佑。”

他继续迈步的脚猛地停住，明明脑子还没反应过来身体却自动地偏离了原来的路线，再次停下已经是站在那人面前了。“你怎么现在在这里？终于被老板发现你是个垃圾然后被解雇了吗？”他脸上的表情算不上很好，甚至称得上是阴沉，说话也毫不留情，听着实在是刺耳。

与他相对的是男人无所谓的轻笑，还单手搭在他的肩膀上一副亲昵的姿态。“放心啦就算没了工作我还是养得起你。”

全圆佑就像是看到什么令人厌恶的东西一样，眉间紧皱，立刻抖肩甩掉搭在身上的手，“尹净汉你还是少往自己脸上贴金了，明明我妈每个月都有给你打钱，谁要靠你养啊。”

“对哦，姨妈是每个月都有给我打钱啦，”尹净汉像是一下子被他的话点醒，恍然大悟状发出夸张的赞同声，但随后眼睛又转回来望到全圆佑脸上，露出一个玩味的笑容。“但你毕竟是借住嘛，你看看你自己有半点寄人篱下该有的认知吗？”

全圆佑突然感受到了一丝不妙，本能往后一退也没能阻止尹净汉更为亲近地用指侧刮刮他的脸颊。他紧张得能感受到自己太阳穴的位置在突突跳动，而且不仅是脑袋，就连心跳也能感受得如此清晰。“你……”

亏得尹净汉还记得此时他们还在学校附近，周围都是零零散散的学生，正值下班放学时分还不乏路过好些下班的社会人士，自然也没有继续做出更为出格的事来，只是一副真拿你没办法的无可奈何模样放开他，把手插进西裤口袋转身离开。“回家再说吧，都饿了。”

果不其然。

“唔！”

来自机器震动发出的嗡嗡声打破房间的安静传入耳中，此时全圆佑的两个细得好像一用力就能折了的手腕被一根深蓝色的领带系在一起高举放置在头顶，瘦削的双腿被强迫大张到最开，完完全全把下半身展露在尹净汉面前。

而尹净汉跪在他双腿间像是在仔细观察，最后还是毫不犹豫地把震动棒直接送到了全圆佑敏感的会阴处。强烈频繁的震动感随着尹净汉手上的动作时重时轻地折磨着他，逼得他嘴里也忍不住跟着对方下手的轻重而大小声呻吟。

全圆佑的性器已经完全勃起，肉红色的柱身在震动下也被激得颤抖，前端已经在往外冒水，被人不怀好意地弹了一下之后更是有些气喘，胸口的起伏幅度也大了起来。

“不要紧张，”尹净汉嘴上温柔，手上的力度却还是随他心意的没个轻重，一下子把按摩棒沿着臀缝滑到后穴，抵着穴口调高了速度，“都还没玩到后面呢？”

全圆佑感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都要被激起来了，体内的燥热一直没停下来过也没减轻过半分，早就尝试过被填满的后穴正是空虚，恨不得立刻有些什么东西能插进来缓解那点生出来的痒意。

他相信尹净汉肯定会在真正开做之前先用些什么东西好好玩弄他一番，不至于硬是把这么粗的按摩棒强行塞进去，那就可能是用他的手指或者……

甚至都来不及想完，那根按摩棒就突然被拿开扔到一边，转之撑开后穴塞进身体里的是一个已经打开了开关的跳蛋，手指推着圆球一点点破开甬道，被撑满的肿胀感与疼痛感让他下意识夹紧身后，却在最后一刻被那根手指把震动着的跳蛋戳到敏感点，顿时被刺激得尖叫出声，几乎是立刻就射了。

尹净汉顺手把射到他身上的精液用手指刮下来递到全圆佑嘴边。“舔干净，把舌头伸出来。”

全圆佑刚高潮完脑子还有点不听使唤，但总归还清晰感受着体内那颗跳蛋带给他的快感，他本来还在为了自己刚才的过激反应而羞耻得咬紧嘴唇强忍，听到这个命令只能听话地伸出舌头，像小猫喝水一般一点点把粘在手指上的浊液舔干净。

才刚舔净最后那点精液那根手指就不由分说钻进他嘴里，强迫他把手指含进去，像口交一样为他的手指舔舐服务，前后滑动吞吐，还要防止对方突然一个坏心思大起勾着他的舌头玩。

“哈——”抽出沾满唾液的手指，连带着带出全圆佑的喘息，往下滑又捏住他的乳头和周围那一丁点肉，揪起来反复揉捏，俯下身把另一边含进嘴里，另一只手一把握住他在双重刺激下再次挺立的性器，故意慢条斯理地帮他手淫。

但即便是这样，全圆佑还是在一个紧绷之后又射到尹净汉手里，在跳蛋持续刺激敏感点的情况下止不住地跟着轻微颤抖。“嗯……”

他终于被逼出一丝眼泪，含在眼眶里，要落不落，直到被尹净汉的粗壮的性器闯进身体里，才因为疼痛眨眨眼睛从眼角落下，直直陷进发丝里。

然后就像被打开了开关，有了第一滴泪水就有更多的泪水，好似源源不断的眼泪从眼角溢出，一开始只是无声的流泪，到了最后居然变成了小声的呜咽。

尹净汉垂着眼，内心却是一阵挥之不去的烦闷和不甘难过，就像被湿毛巾堵住了喉咙，什么话都说不出来，说出来也只是勉强。

谁能知道全圆佑是为了什么而哭呢。

他实在是不想再做下去。

尹净汉抽身就想离开终止这场性爱，却被全圆佑先一步发现，颤抖着支起腿勾着他挽留，甚至着急得强行把略微发麻的双手拿下来够到他。“不要走……”他开口说话时还带着哭腔，但眼泪还在不可控地掉，看得尹净汉无名火起。

“我怎么知道你是为了什么而哭！”尹净汉遂了全圆佑的心思，扶着他的腰一个挺身撞进去，把还在体内工作的那颗跳蛋又顶得进了点，于是瞬间感受到全圆佑一个紧绷，整个人颤颤巍巍地把他夹紧，却被尹净汉再次操开。

尹净汉半点力气没卸，又快又狠地挺腰抽插，胯部和全圆佑的臀部发出的肉体撞击声一下比一下响，中间还夹杂着些来自全圆佑咬紧牙关也止不住漏出来的呻吟。

尹净汉本来就做得狠，加上体内还有一颗小玩具在敬业地工作，等他终于射在全圆佑体内时对方已经又射过一遍了。

射过一次尹净汉似乎冷静了一点，但还是扭过头不肯看全圆佑，不停地深呼吸像是在压下什么。全圆佑已经哭得眼角和鼻子都在发红，哪还有刚开始那个倔强不耐烦的模样。

他不该是这样的。

不是，他就应该是这样的。

尹净汉闭上眼睛又做了个深呼吸平复心情，终于下定主意。

“全圆佑。”

“……唔？”全圆佑此时只能勉强从喉咙里发出一个气声作为回答。

尹净汉伸手解开他的系得他手腕发红的领带，但下一秒却改成用手重新把住他两个手腕，甚至捏得很紧。“我说过的，我就算死也要把你一起拖下去地狱的。”

全圆佑的手腕被他抓得生疼，但还是定定地看着他，流过泪的眼睛还有些发涩，声音还难听得过分。

“我知道。”


End file.
